


are you trying to turn me on?

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Set sometime during trial planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank’s able to mostly focus on the files in front of him now, until he looks up and sees how slowly Karen is eating the ice cream and how far open her blouse is. He knows it’s hot out but all it’s doing is driving him insane. And he swears she’s doing it on purpose. “Are you trying to turn me on?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you trying to turn me on?

It’s a hot summers day in Hell’s Kitchen and there’s no air conditioning in her apartment building, the building where Nelson and Murdock’s offices are, or in the jail. She almost considers not coming to her meeting with Frank, but decides she’s better off dealing with the heat with Frank. He doesn’t ask her for much, and she’s gotten used to the every other day meetings.

Karen enters the isolated room and sees that Frank is already sitting on his side of the table, his hands shackled. “Is that really necessary? He’s not going to hurt me, he’s proved that.” Karen mentions to the guard. The guard looks between Frank and Karen and lifts the keys with shaky hands. She rolls her eyes and holds her hands out for the keys herself. “If you’re so damn scared of him, I’ll do it myself.”

There’s the smallest hint of a smirk on Frank’s face as Karen walks over to him with the keys and she unshackles his hands. She’s sure as hell not crawling under a table in a prison, so just his hands will have to do. It’s more than Frank deserves.

She returns the keys to the guard and walks back over to the table as the guard leaves. “Ma'am,” Frank finally speaks since she’s walked in, and she suspects it might be the first time he’s spoken today. His voice is rough, unused. She looks up from her folder and into Frank’s eyes, noticing how much better he looks without so many bruises. It’s the first time she’s seen his face look not so swollen since they officially met.

She smiles just a bit and sits down her files in front of Frank and takes a seat across from him. “I don’t have that much today, just a few things. Some questions to go over from Matt and Foggy.” Karen says, opening her folder and reaching into the files to pull them out. “I almost didn’t come.”

“Why did you?”

“You don’t ask for much, especially from me. It’s the least I can to spend a few hours here with you.” She looks up at Frank. Frank looks away from her and reaches forward just a bit to pull some of the files towards him, looking through them. “That’s everything I have today. I don’t know where else to look.”

“It’ll do.” He says and nods. “Can I read these then we’ll do your questions?”

“Of course, Frank.” Karen says and reaches into her folder. She pulls out the legal pad Foggy wrote the questions down on and she pulls them to her.

Karen sits across from Frank, her hand around the back of her neck, and her pen smacking against her lips. She’s lost in thought while staring at the papers and doesn’t realize that Frank’s barely touched the papers she brought him, he’s just staring at her over the papers.

When she looks up after hearing him clear his throat, removing her pen from her lips. “Finished?”

Frank remembers what he was supposed to be doing and he clears his throat again. “Do you think you can get me some water, ma'am? Kind of hot in here today.”

“It’s smoldering.” Karen says as she stands to her feet and walks towards the door.

“Make sure you say it’s for you. I don’t think they like me too much.” Karen looks back at Frank and she grins.

“I wonder why, Mr. Castle.” She teases and opens the door, poking her head out. Frank can hear her talk and request a water for herself and something to help her cool down and he’s more than impressed with how quickly two different guards bring her waters and what looks like ice cream. Karen lets the door shut behind her and walks over to the table, setting one water bottle down in front of Frank with a grin.

“See? They don’t offer me ice cream.” Frank says, watching as Karen opens the single serving size of ice cream. He pics up one of the waters and opens it, taking a drink from it slowly. He doesn’t know how much it will actually help him, but it helps enough.

“I had to wink at one of them to get this, I deserve this.” Karen says with a grin and sits back across from him.

Frank’s able to mostly focus on the files in front of him now, until he looks up and sees how slowly Karen is eating the ice cream and how far open her blouse is. He knows it’s hot out but all it’s doing is driving him insane. And he swears she’s doing it on purpose. “Are you trying to turn me on?” Before he can stop the words, they’re out of his lips and heavy in the air.

Karen slowly looks up at him and her mouth, lips swollen from the cold ice cream, falls open a bit and it just makes it worse. “What?”

He can feel his ears turning red, fuck, why didn’t he have better control over his stupid mouth. “Are you trying to turn me on?” No going back now.

Karen stares at him and blinks before scoffing and shaking her head. “No, Frank, I’m hot as hell, in an uncomfortable jail because you asked me to be here and I’m just trying to stay cool. Good, God.” She snaps, pushing the ice cream away from her.

Frank feels like an asshole – as he normally does – but this time it’s to Karen. He doesn’t like feeling like an asshole to Karen. He mumbles a half assed apology, picking up the papers and using them to block her from his vision.

Karen buttons her blouse up again and pulls the ice cream back to her. She’s at least going to get to finish it. “Are you?” She asks, suddenly curious about Frank’s outburst. He grunts in response to her question, so she asks it again. “Are you turned on, Frank?”

He lowers the papers just enough and stares her directly in the eyes, his own dark with arousal. It answers her questions without actually answering her questions.

And gives her something to think about later that night.

  
  


 


End file.
